


A Maid terror

by LoveLikeYou000000



Series: Lazy ass work [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Jjlkjkkk IM LAZY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLikeYou000000/pseuds/LoveLikeYou000000
Summary: Its a dream i had last nigth lmaoSo yeah-In a manor a crime occured the master of the place died in a gruesome way.Our dear Nigthmare is a detective working on the case with the help of two Maid's.I have no idea how that work but Hey :') --------Dans un manoir a horrible crime aurait occuré , le maître des lieux serait mort d'une façon que même le pire des criminels en aurait des nausées.Notre cher Nigthmare est un détective travaillant sur ce crime avec l'aide de deux servantes.Je n'ai aucune idée  de comment ça marche mais Hey :')
Relationships: Sans/Sans Dream sans/Errortale Sans Lust Sans/Nigthmare Sans Underswap Sans /Asylumtale Sans
Series: Lazy ass work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992070
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. Pilot of A maid terror

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Diamond Rose Theatre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434367) by [coolbattlegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbattlegirl/pseuds/coolbattlegirl). 



> So this chapter will be the pilot of the story 
> 
> Yay lol-
> 
> \----  
>  Ce chapitre sera l'épilogue de cette histoire
> 
> Yay lol

In a manor a scream could be heard. 

\---[•Some time after•]

A maid was looking at the manor.

He lowered his head praying.

As he heard one of the Maid voice trying to calm him all he could do was sobbing.

The maid that responded by the name of Blueberry was hugging him thigthly.

" _Dream... Calm down... Everything is gonna be okay.."_

_(Love : French)_

_\--------_

Dans un manoir un horrible cri d'horreur pu s'entendre.

\----[•Peu de temps après•]

Une servante regardait le manoir.

Il baissa sa tête priant.

Il pouvait entendre la voix d'une des servantes essayant de le consolé alors que la seule chose qu'il pu faire était pleurer.

La servante qui répondait par le nom de Blueberry le tenait fortement dans ses bras.

" _Dream..Calme toi...Tout va bien se passait.."_

_(Hate:Anglais )_

_\--_

_Blueberry and Dream aren't boys its just that maid is prettier_

_\---_

_Blueberry et Dream sont des garçons je préfère simplement le terme de servante c'est plus jolie_


	2. Ink is an asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink is a bastard.
> 
> Blueberry is also a mother hen.
> 
> \---
> 
> Ink est un connard.
> 
> Blueberry est aussi une mère poule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao hi! Its the first chapter !  
> Yall can call me Lisbeth or Lilith.( They are nicknames)
> 
> I'm really nervous about this chapter Heh  
> \------
> 
> Lol Hey! C'est le premier chapitre !  
> Vous pouvez m'appeler Lisbeth ou Lilith.( Ce sont des surnoms)  
> J'suis nerveuse a propos de ce chapitre heh

Blueberry was at Ink house.

Why ? Cause Dream was going To get groceries for Ink.

"INK! Its not funny ! Dream is one of the few suspects ! "

Blueberry yelled ,Honestly Ink was a little Shit 

" You know I was never good with dead and stuff..-"

" Argh.. I hate you !" Blueberry never know how he put up with Ink but he do ( mostly Because Dream is baby and they both want to protect him-)

" Thanks love you too "

"SHUT UP-"

"heh-"

-[•●With Dream●•]

Dream was getting groceries as he was looking at some soup, he was surprised by the voice of our favorite detective.

'I'm sorry are you Dream ?"

Nigthmare asked.

'Yeah?'

'Perfect so could you answer some question'

'I'm buying groceries-'

And that how he found himself in a bar with a drunk detective.

' oh heaven sake'

Dream whispered 

\-----

Blueberry était chez ink.

Pourquoi ? Oh parce que Dream était partie chercher des courses pour Ink.

'INK!Ce n'est pas marrant ! Dream est un des suspects !"

Blueberry cria, Honnêtement Ink était un petit merdeux.

'Tu savais que je n'ai jamais été très bien avec la mort blablabla..-'

'Argh..J'te déteste' Blueberry n'a jamais su comment il arriver à garder son calme avec Ink mais il le fait.

'Merci j't'aime bien moi aussi-'

'TA MÈRE-'

'heh-'

-•●[Avec Dream]●•

Dream était entrain de prendre des courses pour Ink, il était actuellement entrain de regarder des soupes, il a eux une frayeur a cause de la voix de notre favori détective. 

' Je suis désolé mais est-ce que vous êtes Dream ?'

Nigthmare demanda.

"Euh oui?"

'Parfait donc vous pourriez répondre à mes questions !'

" J'suis entrain de faire des courses-'

Et maintenant il était dans un bar avec un détective complètement claqué.

' oh sainte Marie-"

Dream soupira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> \----
> 
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm french so yeah sorry for the mistakes


End file.
